Electric Shock
by shounenai4life
Summary: Electric. He's so hot...so electric. I can hardly breathe. Makes me want to feel electric too... Richie/Virgil. T for fondling and implied...things


Just some random thing I came up with after watching Static Shock.

* * *

"Shit, Virge, you look like the guy out of the Black Parade video. Seriously, wasted." Richie said, after opening Virgil's bedroom door. He was tossing a soda from his left to right hand, and the vibrant grin on his face made Virgil look even more dead in comparison.

"I know." Virgil sighed, rubbing his eyes as he sat up from his bed. "I just haven't been myself for a while, with the Static and the bang-babies and the S.A.T's. I feel like a shell of me former self almost."

"Poetic." Richie commented, waiting a while before popping open the Pepsi can and sprawling out beside Virgil. He kicked off his shoes and then brought one of his legs up unto the bed, folded underneath him. "You really need to try this new thing, it's called rest. I think you were once familiar with it?"

Virgil's smile peeped out from behind his tired exterior and he mustered what little energy he had to nudge Richie for his sarcastic comment.

"Here." The blond boy handed Virgil the untouched soda and then got behind him. "Massages are know to be very therapeutic."

He began rubbing and Virgil took deep breaths to try and loosen himself, calm down for a few minutes. The room went quiet and he sank into a small amount of sub-consciousness after a while. "That feels good." He whispered, wanting Richie never to stop. "Where did you lean to be so amazing with your hands?"

"Hey, I'm a genius." Richie shrugged, resuming his spot beside the mocha skinned teen. "Thanks Rich." Virgil said, hugging him suddenly.

"Now I know you're delusional." Richie laughed, brushing dusty blond hair out of the way of his glasses. "You're hugging me _and _your sitting here still in your static uniform."

"Too tired to take it off." Virgil whimpered, falling back unto the bed.

"You idiot. What if your sister opened the door on you?" Richie began taking off Virgil's suit for him, removing his shoes and cape as well, till he was sitting there in his boxers.

Richie then got up, meaning to go to Virgil's closet to get a change of clothes, but Virgil grabbed his forearm, right at a sensitive spot in his skin, making him blush.

"You forgot something." He said softly, and Richie blushed at the way his flawless skin looked behind the mask. Reaching out he pulled it off, revealing dark brown, beautiful eyes, that had often captivated him with their depth.

"Dad isn't here either." Virgil said.

"Oh." Richie said, wondering why Virgil was still holding unto his arm. "That's good."

He knew, though he didn't acknowledge it till he absolutely had to, that Virgil had taken both his hands and was currently pulling him closer, and he felt waves of electicity shooting up and across his whole body.

"V?" he questioned, as Virgil stood from the bed. The well-developed boy was walking forward now, his fingers still intertwined with Richie's, straight into the wall behind them. "What are you doing."

"Thank you." Virgil repeated, tracing the palm of Richie's hand with his, his face moving foreword till Richie felt an upturned nose buried in his shoulder.

"For everything. You've been such an amazing friend."

"Where's all this coming from?" Richie gasped out, not understanding, and looking away to hide his tell-tale blush.

"Something else has been making me like this you know." Virgil whispered. "Worry. I worry about you. Well, more like, I worry about Gear. I almost wish you weren't out there with me sometimes, and then I mentally slap myself for thinking that, but I do. I worry about you a lot and last night…I had a dream about losing you."

"V…" Richie said, emotion filling his throat. It wasn't often that Virgil showed his feelings, only on very rare, very special, very magical moments. Like now.

"You're one of the closest people in this world to me, and I really don't want to lose you man." Virgil continued, his voice muffled and soft, and Richie had to wonder if he was trying to hide tears. "I don't want to lose someone close to me again."

Richie loosened his grip from Virgil's hand, hugging his best friend tightly, enjoying their intimacy. He'd been wondering before if Virgil would ever let him close again after that one night.

'I totally freaked him out when we were watching that movie. I don't know what came over me. It was probably the mood, the atmosphere maybe. I'll probably never know why I kissed V there in his living room, except for the fact that he looked incredibly attractive and adorably needy to boot.'

He'd kissed him though, his best friend, and after that Richie had made sure to keep his distance, so as not to freak Virgil out again. It had been two months.

Virgil sank into his hug gratefully, returning the favor and smiling into his friend's shoulder. "Sorry." He said. "I…just feel really…strange today."

"It's okay." Richie reassured and Virgil's smile was so needy, so attractive and so _adorable_, that he felt himself making the same mistake he had two months ago.

'I can't resist him any more. Virgil know's I'm gay, but he's going to hate me when he realizes just who I'm gay _for_.' Richie thought frantically. He tried to pull back quickly, but it was too hard, and when he finally did, a previously unresponsive Virgil stared up at him with bewildered big brown eyes.

"I'm so sorry Virge." He whispered. "I don't know why…"

"That's it." Virgil said softly, his voice sounding dangerous.

"What?"

"I'm sick of this." Virgil continued. "That's it, I've had the last straw with you."

"What do you mean?" Richie asked, wondering if his voice sounded as panicked as he was.

"I'm sick of you freaking me out. Hitting on me, looking at me with those ridiculously cute eyes, staring,_ staring_ all the time at my body, ravishing me in your mind, and lately, kissing me and the freakiest times." Virgil said quickly. "I'm tired of you freaking me out."

"I…I'm sorry Virgil. I don't know what keeps coming over me." Richie whimpered, glasses askew.

"Now it's my turn."

"Pardon?" Richie said cocking his head to the side, which was immediately brought back into its former position by a very strong hand that obviously had a plan up it's sleeve.

"Will you stop looking at me so needily if I kissed you back? If I returned the favor and just kissed you back?" Virgil asked in irritation. "If I just kissed those delectable lips of yours would you stop panting after me?"

"Dude, I said I was sorry." Richie said quietly, not liking the way he was being teased. "Com'n, just end it."

"I intend to." Virgil said solemnly, and all Richie saw was a flash of light before he felt the electric shock. He couldn't believe that Virgil was actually doing this to him, was actually shocking him, but he was, taking Richie inside out, and the blond couldn't believe his luck.

He wondered if all meta-human kisses took you to a place that no one else could, that the shocked your whole body to this extent, but as he fisted his hand in Virgil's locks and ran the other over a delicious chest, putting his head to the side to slide his slick tongue into his best friends cavern, he didn't think that was possible.

French kissing was a whole new experience for him, as embarrassing as it was to say, but Virgil seemed to enjoy leading his tongue, and then leading his hands to every sensitive spot on his body. Richie couldn't believe his luck.

"Rich." Virgil panted, stepping back and collapsing unto the bed, Richie still in his arms, their kisses becoming increasingly sloppy and passionate. Richie couldn't keep himself from grinding against such an amazing body, and though it felt awkward to be doing it with his best friend, he couldn't help it.

"Virge." Rich whispered, his brain nearing explosion as Virgil stroked his collar bone while kissing him. Virgil looked up, into Richie's face, who was blushing and looking away, then reached around to hold his waist, gently pulling off his best friend's shirt.

"Don't be ashamed or embarrassed." Virgil said. "You're incredibly hot."

Richie stopped covering his chest and finally looked into Virgil's face.

Richie felt himself sinking, almost floating away again as Virgil touched him, mapped out his body. His head rolled off to the side when Virgil kissed him and it was almost a disgrace to say how much Virgil had control over him.

He was hard as a rock and now that Vigil was rolling his hips in time to Richie's grinding, he was afraid that he would come in his pants. And Virgil didn't seem fazed at all. 'He's just pleasuring me, humoring me, making me feel good.'

Virgil was hovering over him, tanned body looking gorgeous in the light shining behind him. Richie blushed, as he tremblingly pulled off Virgil's gloves, revealing hands that nearly _did_ make him come. A real man's hands. Hands that were just meant for touching things in a way that made them feel important and _loved. _And by things, Richie meant himself.

Richie threw them unto the floor, by Virgil's uniform and his own shirt and then sat up to meet Virgil in a kiss. Getting the hang of it, he tilted his head to the side, holding Virgil by the jaw. It was so…shocking.

Virgil looked at him with a glint in his eyes. "Richie…" he whispered, burying his face in his friend's hair. "Do you want to?"

Richie could feel Virgil blushing, though through his voice it sounded well-concealed.

"To what?" he whispered, wanting Virgil to say it, wanting to get a chance to tease Virgil in return for the way he'd made him feel vulnerable.

"You wanna do it?" Virgil said, and Richie could feel his face heating up even more.

"What?"

"Have it?…Se- you know."

"Sex?"

Virgil looked up. "Y-yeah?"

"I don't what you to…to force yourself V. I know I'm the only one getting anything out of this." Richie said, his neck tingling from where Virgil's lips had introduced themselves.

Virgil frowned, reaching down and taking of Richie's glasses, putting them on the bedside table.

He held Richie's face by the cheeks, his legs on either side of the smaller boy, and the look in his face was so erotic that Rich very nearly came.

"Do you know, that for being a guy that can create electricity, I hardly get to feel shock's myself?"

"Riche nodded, wondering what Virgil was trying to get at.

"But when I kiss you, I feel it. I feel the shock Rich. From way inside me, an electric shock. I've never felt anything like it before, but it's incredible."

"Don't." Richie moaned. "That pick up line is too seductive for you to be using."

Virgil smiled, kissing Richie softly. "There it is again. That shock Rich. Every time I kiss you. You feel it?"

"Yeah." Richie admitted, arms spread on either side of him, hands fisted. He reached one up to stroke Virgil's arm which was conveniently close to him. All the curves and dips, he hoped he'd learn them, every single one, eventually.

"It's you. It's all you man. You're the only one that make's me feel so good. So, before we stop being best friends and move into being lovers…I want you to know that you're different, you're special."

Richie smiled, ready to make that change, and as he kissed Virgil in one of the most passionate way's he had since they'd started, a kiss that elicited a moan from Virgil himself, he _did_ come, because he knew he was the only one, the _only one _that could make the boy he was in love with, the great Static, feel that electric shock.

* * *


End file.
